Sorte
by N. Mandy
Summary: Depois de tantos anos sem se ver, finalmente se reencontram. Mas ambos mudaram muito nesse tempo. - Para concurso de Songfics. Sasuke/Hinata.


Hello Minna-san!

-

Eu estou aqui de novo para apresentar para vocês minha nova Songfic

Dessa vez, essa One-Shot é para um concurso e eu ralei muito para conseguir terminar de escrever a tempo...

O concurso de SongFics foi proposto pela incrível Pink Ringo :D

-

Eba! Fic betada \o/

Muuuuuito obrigada, mesmo, Puri-nee *--*

Te amo muuuuito

-

Espero que gostem ^^

Apreciem com moderação!

E não esqueçam de deixar review! ;9

* * *

**Titulo****: **Sorte

**Gênero****:** Romance/Dor/Conforto

**Casal****: **Sasuke/Hinata

**Disclaimer****: **

~ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

~ Assim como não me pertence, a musica "Lucky" também não é de minha autoria. Ela pertence aos cantores Jason Mraz e Colbie Caillat e seus compositores. Quem bom, seus ouvidos agradecem. :9

* * *

**Sorte**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

-

~~x~~

Ela sabia que estava errada, mas não podia evitar fazer aquilo; Ela queria tanto vê-lo, por isso invadiu aquele lugar proibido sem nenhum remorso. Caminhou entre arvores e mais arvores até chegar à pequena cabana daquele bosque fechado por grades, onde há alguns anos ocorreu aquele desastroso exame Chunnin. Uma casinha pitoresca e bastante rústica, feita de madeira de lei de tonalidade escura e bem natural, combinando perfeitamente com a clareira e as árvores ao redor, mas que não condizia nada com a imagem de periculosidade da área restrita.

Hinata se colocou a caminho da porta; sem se incomodar de ser silenciosa ou tomar cautela, apenas se deixou levar pelas emoções momentâneas. Fazia anos que não o via e essa saudade a corroia por dentro.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente e apenas viu a escuridão do quarto. A cabana não tinha muitas coisas, já fora um abrigo de vigias, mas não estava funcionando há muitos anos. Havia apenas moveis feitos de madeira em más condições devido ao tempo de desuso.

Caminhou alguns passos no escuro e logo sentiu algo afiado em seu pescoço. Não precisou ativar o Byakugan para reconhecer a pessoa que estava atrás de si. O cheiro dele era reconhecível o suficiente para a garota de cabelos negro-azulados; aquele perfume hipnotizante de hortênsias foi o suficiente para fazer o seu coração balançar em seu peito. Abaixou os olhos nervosa, não queria se virar, estava envergonhada demais, mas queria vê-lo.

Aquele que não via há tempos e que estava atrás de si nesse exato momento. Poderia estar chorando, mas não o fez. Hinata **não** chora. Esse era o trato que fizera consigo mesma quando soube que iria herdar o posto de líder do clã Hyuuga. Naquele mesmo dia que conheceu o garoto que estava atrás de si. Um dia cheio de lembranças preciosas.

- Q-Que bom que e-está bem. – conseguiu dizer enfim. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Sasuke-san...

**

* * *

**-

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Está me escutando? Eu estou falando com você_

_Através da água, através do profundo mar azul_

_Sob o céu aberto. Oh, meu amor. Eu estou tentando_

_-

* * *

_

O dia estava brilhante. Uma temperatura agradável e característica do País do Fogo. Hinata havia notado a movimentação na casa principal dos Hyuugas, mas nem se quer ousara perguntar a razão; para uma garotinha de sete anos, se intrometer com os assuntos dos adultos só iria causar problemas. E problemas eram a ultima coisa que a pequena Hinata queria.

Hinata usava o kimono que sua mãe mandara preparar para ela, um kimono com ornamentos e tecidos de variados tons de lilás, combinando perfeitamente com a coloração de seus orbes perolados. A garotinha estava sentada na varanda de seu quarto, tentando não ficar no caminho dos outros. Brincava com os dedos, sem saber o que fazer para ajudar.

Ouviu um ruído vindo de alguns arbustos mais a frente, curiosa, levantou-se e caminhou lerdamente entre as pedras ornamentais do jardim tipicamente japonês da casa dos Hyuugas. Hinata andou até chegar a um pequeno lago decorativo, onde carpas multicoloridas nadavam graciosamente entre as vitórias-régias e pequenas plantas subaquáticas. Procurou pela fonte do barulho de mais cedo, mas não encontrou, perguntou-se se estava ouvindo coisas. Estava pronta para voltar para a varanda quando algo – ou melhor, alguém – saiuhavia visto antes. Onde pode ter sido...?ha ficou se perguntando qua Hyuuga mais velha era impecavel do meio de alguns arbustos em sua frente. Hinata recuou um pouco assustada.

- Você deve ser a Hinata. – um garotinho de cabelos e olhos igualmente negros que parecia ter sua idade a cumprimentou. – Então é você que vai ser minha noiva?

Isso foi na primavera dos seus sete anos.

**

* * *

**

-

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel you whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

_Garoto eu te escuto em meus sonhos_

_Eu sinto seu sussurro através do mar_

_Eu guardo você comigo no meu coração_

_Você deixa mais fácil quando a vida fica difícil_

-

_

* * *

_

Embora a lâmina já não estivesse em sua jugular, Hinata hesitava em se virar e cumprimentar adequadamente o rapaz. Antes mesmo que percebesse estava brincando com os dedos nervosamente. Parou quando uma mão cobriu as suas fazendo contraste com sua pele alva.

- Você deveria parar com esse hábito. – a voz rouca de Sasuke parecia um martírio nos ouvidos de Hinata.

_"Muito perto. Muito perto!"_ Sua mente praticamente gritava enquanto sua pressão sanguínea aumentava drasticamente, a ponto de a garota achar não ser saudável.

- V-Você é muito malvado, S-Sasuke-san... – Hinata reclamou. Ouviu um "Hãn" familiar vindo de sua nuca. – Não r-ria de mim! – disse virando-se para ele.

Qualquer coisa que fosse pronunciar naquele momento fora esquecida. Hinata perdeu-se na imagem de Uchiha Sasuke. Cabelos escuros levemente bagunçados, olhos igualmente escuros e penetrantes, corpo musculoso e sadio, vestido apenas com o kimono com o símbolo de seu clã, a grande diferença de altura... Ele definitivamente tinha mudado daquele garoto de sete anos que Hinata conhecera pela primeira vez para o homem que era agora. A Hyuuga estava sendo oprimida por aquela atração que sentia pelo ninja renegado. Já se passaram dez anos desde o seu encontro?

- Injusto... – a garota sussurrou, encostando a cabeça no peito nu do Uchiha. - É injusto que só quando a gente perde que a gente sente falta.

- Muitas coisas no mundo são injustas, Hinata. – Sasuke falou, achando confortável o toque da kunoichi.

- Você o fez, não foi...? – sua voz vinha embargada.

- Sim. Ele está morto. – o shinobi disse, sentindo pesar nas palavras.

- Mas não foi culpa dele... - Hinata fazia o impossível para segurar o choro que ameaçava vir.

- Eu sei. – Se arrependimento matasse, Sasuke já estaria morto no momento que soubera que a culpa não fora de seu irmão mais velho. Que havia matado Uchiha Itachi em vão. Mas, o passado não pode ser mudado.

* * *

**-**

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

_Sorte por estar apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga_

_Sorte por ter estado onde eu estive_

_Sorte por estar voltando para casa de novo_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_-

* * *

_

- N-n-noiva...? – Hinata perguntou corada.

- É... – o menino disse desconfortável com a situação.

- Quem é vo...? – A Hyuuga tentou perguntar.

- Hinata! – ouviu sua mãe chamar ao longe.

A garotinha olhou na direção de onde a voz de sua mãe vinha, ficando em duvida se ia ou não. Mas quando olhou de volta para o garoto misterioso, ele não estava mais lá; praticamente havia sumido da mesma forma que apareceu. Hinata se apressou em ir atender sua mãe.

A senhora estava de pé na varanda, perto de onde Hinata estava sentada mais cedo. A beleza da Hyuuga mais velha era impecável: com seus longos cabelos negro-azulados e olhos característicos do clã Hyuuga, dos quais, Hinata tivera a honra de herdar.

- Querida, o que estava fazendo? – a senhora perguntou docemente para a filha, abaixando-se na altura da menina e afagando sua cabeça.

- E-Eu fui ali v-ver uma coisa... – disse encabulada, brincando com os dedos nervosamente.

- Hm. – a mulher sorriu ternamente. – Vamos querida; nós temos visitas muito importantes hoje.

Hinata seguiu sua mãe para dentro do aposento. A pequena garotinha ficou se perguntando quem poderia ser aquele garoto? Nunca o vira antes em sua vida e, do nada, vem lhe dizer que estavam noivos? Mas, por alguma razão, Hinata sentia que já o havia visto antes. Onde pode ter sido...?

**

* * *

-**

**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I wait for you I promise you, I Will**

_Eles não sabem o quanto demora_

_Esperar por um amor como esse_

_Todo tempo nós dizemos adeus_

_Eu desejo que tivéssemos mais um beijo_

_Eu espero por você. Eu prometo a você, eu vou_

_-

* * *

_

O toque de sua pele era quente contra sua testa. Hinata só permitiu esse leve contato, se o tocasse mais, sentia que não conseguiria deixá-lo ir novamente. Nesses últimos cinco anos que ele partira, Hinata sentiu muito sua falta. Tentou se enganar, seguir em frente; sempre tentou, mas nunca conseguiu.

Até mesmo fez aquela declaração vergonhosa. Mas com Naruto, Hinata não sentia a mesma coisa, o sentimento era todo errado, falso, uma imitação do que um dia a garota já havia sentido. A Hyuuga achou que o que sentia pelo loiro era amor, mas não se passava de uma grande ilusão que sua mente criou e que ela acreditou veemente.

Naruto e Sasuke, ambos perderam os pais, ambos queriam ficar mais fortes e ambos deixaram a vila no mesmo período, um depois do outro. Sasuke para superar seu irmão, e Naruto para recuperar Sasuke. Dois grandes idiotas competitivos.

Anos depois, Naruto voltou sozinho de sua viagem com Jiraya. Hinata pensou que ficaria feliz com sua volta, mas não ficou. Aquele vazio que sentia continuava. E mesmo assim tentou forçar a si mesma a acreditar que aquilo era mais do que apenas admiração. Burrice de sua parte. A ficha realmente caiu quando a cabeça de Sasuke foi posta a prêmio pouco tempo depois da – quase - destruição completa da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Os olhos da kunoichi ardiam com as lagrimas que ela não permitia derramar. Não as derramaria, não mesmo. Não depois de dizer toda confiante que não choraria mais, que se tornaria forte e que herdaria o clã Hyuuga com dignidade. Principalmente não derramaria na frente dele, a pessoa com quem fez aquela promessa.

A garota sentiu o rapaz colocar a mão sobre sua face, uma mão quente e confortável ao toque, parecia que uma corrente elétrica ligava o corpo dos dois com aquele pequeno contato. Envergonhada, não levantou a cabeça para o olhar o rapaz.

- Não faça isso, p-por favor. – pediu. Mesmo querendo, não podia ter o luxo de se envolver mais com o shinobi renegado.

Sasuke ignorou o pedido e se aproximou mais ainda dela. O rapaz sabia que não tinha mais o direito de tê-la, mas não se importou; a queria, e teimoso como era, não a deixaria ir intocada.

Antes mesmo que percebesse, os lábios de Hinata encontravam os de Sasuke. Surpresa, seu corpo enrijeceu antes de, gradualmente, relaxar seus músculos e ficar a mercê do ninja. Sasuke entrelaçou sua fina cintura. O beijo foi voraz, desejoso, saudoso, o que ambos mais queriam nesses cinco anos de ausência. E por mais que Hinata quisesse continuar daquele jeito para sempre, foi ela que quebrou o contato abruptamente.

- E-Eu não posso fazer isso... – tentou dizer desviando o olhar.

- Por que...? – Sasuke perguntou, ainda com as mãos envolta da cintura de Hinata. A observava da mesma forma que um lobo vigia uma ovelha, sempre com aquele desejo de saborear cada mínimo pedaço da presa.

Hinata mordeu os lábios e encostou a cabeça novamente em seu peito.

- P-Porque... e-eu... – tentava dizer nervosamente.

- Diga de uma vez. – Sasuke ordenou, Hinata estremeceu com o timbre da voz. Fechou os olhos e em um só fôlego disse:

- P-Porque eu estou noiva!

Ele não disse nada. Ele não disse nada, mas Hinata o sentiu cerrar os punhos com bastante força. Ele não dizer nada poderia significar algo pior do que se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa. Hinata se permitiu dar uma espiada no rosto do shinobi e o que viu a deixou com medo. A coloração avermelhada do Sharingan fez todo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Sasuke estava com raiva, e muita, por sinal.

Mas o que a incomodava não era isso. Muito pelo contrário, ele tinha todo o direito de estar com raiva e ela não o culpava por isso. O que a perturbava era o brilho dos olhos dele, aquele brilho sedento de sangue. Cobriu aqueles olhos assassinos com suas pequenas mãos. Aquele não era o Sasuke que ela queria, ela queria o _verdadeiro_ Sasuke.

**

* * *

-**

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

_Sorte por estar apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga_

_Sorte por ter estado onde estive_

_Sorte por estar voltando para casa de novo_

_Sorte por estamos apaixonados de qualquer jeito_

_Sorte por ter ficado onde nós ficamos_

_Sorte por estar voltando para casa algum dia_

_-

* * *

_

- Esta é minha filha Hinata. – a jovem senhora a apresentou para a família convidada. Hinata se curvou para cumprimentar as visitas.

Uma senhora de cabelos compridos, no auge de seus trinta e poucos anos, estava sentada ao lado de um senhor com a aparência um pouco mais velha, lá pelos quarenta. Não muito longe estavam mais dois garotos, um com o cabelo meio comprido e com marcas faciais protuberantes. Hinata o reconheceu, ele era famoso na vila. Mas foi o outro garoto que realmente chamou sua atenção, era o garoto de mais cedo. Agora, vendo todos juntos, percebeu de que se tratava de nada mais nada menos do que os Uchihas.

Uchiha Mikoto, a mãe que não possuía o Kekkei Genkai. Uchiha Fugaku, o shinobi líder da Policia de Konoha e patriarca do Clã. Uchiha Itachi, o pequeno gênio, o único com apenas treze anos que já era líder ANBU. Já o mais jovem, Hinata não conseguia lembrar-se do nome.

Hinata tentava não manter contato visual com ninguém, mas, vez ou outra, olhava de soslaio para o menino que tinha uma expressão de desinteressado.

- Hiashi-sama, como combinado, viemos hoje tratar da aliança entre os dois clãs. – Fugaku disse respeitoso.

- Por favor, Fugaku-sama, venha comigo até meu escritório para que possamos conversar propriamente. – o pai de Hinata disse formalmente. Sem deixar a postura omnipotente, Hiashi e Fugaku deixaram o aposento e encaminharam-se ao escritório do Hyuuga.

- Hinata, por que não mostra a casa para Sasuke-kun e para o Itachi-kun? – sua mãe perguntou.

- E-eu...?! – Hinata perguntou entrando em pânico. Então o nome dele era Sasuke?

- Aham. – assimilou com a cabeça. – E se torne bastante amiga Sasuke-kun, não é Mikoto-san? – Mikoto e sua mãe trocaram uma risadinha cúmplice.

- Sim, Hinata-chan, cuide bem do meu filho. – a Uchiha afagou sua cabeça. – E vocês dois, nem pensem em fazer a Hinata-chan chorar. – ordenou, virando para os dois irmãos que apenas observavam de longe.

- Não se preocupe Okaa-sama. – o mais velho assegurou.

- Tsk. – Sasuke grunhiu irritado, não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Não venha com "Tsk" para mim, Uchiha Sasuke. – Mikoto brigou, beliscando suas bochechas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Itte, te, te! Eu entendi! – o garoto gritou e sua mãe o soltou. Hinata olhava abismada para a Uchiha. Talvez não possuir o Sharingan não quer dizer que fosse menos perigosa.

- Agora vá, querida. – sua mãe a empurrou levemente na direção dos meninos. Hinata foi e, não entendeu absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

**

* * *

**-

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, feel the air  
I put a flower in your hair**

_E então eu estou navegando pelo mar_

_Para uma ilha onde nos encontraremos_

_Você ouvirá a música, sentirá o ar_

_Eu coloquei uma flor em seu cabelo_

_-

* * *

_

Desde o dia do massacre, Sasuke nunca se permitiu se aproximar de ninguém. Nem Sakura, nem Ino, nem Kakashi, e muito menos Naruto, todos tentaram, mas nenhum coseguiu quebrar aquela parede que o Uchiha havia criado envolta de seu coração. Mas ele sabia que aquela parede era imperfeita, que havia uma fissura, pequenininha, mas havia. A qual o shinobi se esforçava duramente para rebocar. E sempre o seu esforço ia por água abaixo, porque havia certa kunoichi que não o deixava se isolar.

Uma kunoichi que teimava em fazer aquela fissura permanecer ali, sempre tentando se esgueirar por aquela pequena rachadura. Por mais que chutasse, jogasse na parede, esculachasse ou fizesse qualquer coisa para afastá-la, aquela kunoichi sempre vinha de braços abertos em sua procura. Uma persistência que, depois de algum tempo, Sasuke começou a gostar.

Depois que o propósito de sua vida lhe foi tirado, quando finalmente matou seu irmão e completou sua vingança, ele percebeu o vazio que sentia em seu peito. E que só se preencheu quando viu aquela moça de cabelos negro-azulados entrar por aquela porta.

O escuro nunca fora tão reconfortante. O shinobi renegado sentia a fragrância de lírios vinda da pele da garota, o que fez aquela raiva assassina que sentia se acalmar.

- Quem é? – a pergunta quebrou o tenso silêncio dos dois. Hinata não sabia se lhe contava, abaixou as mãos dos olhos de Sasuke e ficou aliviada de ver que não brilhavam mais em vermelho e sim em um profundo ônix.

- É o... – hesitou. Respirou fundo para depois prosseguir. – ...Neji-niisama.

A única coisa que faltou na reação de Sasuke foi dar gargalhadas. Ele ria. Ele ria porque achava que havia perdido Hinata para outro. Ele ria por saber que ainda tinha uma chance, que não estragou tudo no final das contas.

- N-Não ria! – a Hyuuga mandou ruborizada. Suas mãos ainda pousavam nas bochechas de Sasuke. – N-Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, principalmente depois da destruição da sede do clã, m-meu pai me obrigou a noivá-lo!

Sasuke desobedeceu à ordem da kunoichi e continuou a rir, curvando-se levemente devido a risada.

- Eu disse para **não** rir! – Hinata disse brava, beliscando as bochechas do ninja.

- Itte, te, te! Eu entendi! – o rapaz disse divertido.

A kunoichi esboçou um pequeno sorriso de nostalgia. Finalmente o Sasuke que ela conhecia. Ou não.

Sasuke a puxou para mais perto de si, aquele sorriso aliviado de mais cedo se transformou em um sorriso malicioso, cheio de segundas intenções. Novamente, em cerca de milésimos de segundos, Sasuke já havia se apossado dos lábios de Hinata. Ela não o vira chegar; o shinobi era simplesmente muito rápido para que ela acompanhasse seus movimentos.

Ela tentou resistir ao apelo do Uchiha, mas era impossível desvencilhar-se de algo que realmente queria. Dessa vez, Sasuke estava mais selvagem, mais faminto, como se a vida dele dependesse daquele beijo e do contado da primogênita Hyuuga.

* * *

**-**

**And though the breeze is through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keep spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

_E embora a brisa esteja através das árvores_

_Se mova tão bonita, você é tudo o que eu vejo_

_Como o mundo se mantém girando_

_Você me abraça aqui, agora_

_-

* * *

_

- É uma questão política. Para findar a aliança dos clãs, embora tenha havido muita discordância de ambas as partes, fora decidido que o segundo filho do patriarca do nosso clã noivaria com a primogênita Hyuuga. Em poucas palavras, a Hinata-chan e o Sasuke se casarão no futuro. – Itachi explicou enquanto passeavam pelo enorme jardim da propriedade dos Hyuugas.

- EH?! E-Eu e e-ele...?!?! – Hinata exclamou, não acreditando que aquilo fosse possível. Olhava de um irmão para o outro esperando que um deles dissesse que era algum tipo de brincadeira ou algo parecido. A ficha ainda não havia caído, era difícil crer em algo tão surreal como um noivado com um Uchiha, suas famílias sempre foram bastante competitivas a ponto de se odiarem.

Hinata estava presa em seu dilema enquanto a dupla de irmãos andava mais a frente.

- AH! Não vá por ai...! – tentou avisar a Sasuke quando percebeu o caminho que o menino fazia, mas fora tarde demais. Inúmeras kunais e shurikens se lançaram em direção do jovem no momento em que ele deu um passo a frente.

Foi tudo tão rápido que Hinata nem viu acontecer, em um segundo ali estava Sasuke pronto para virar um queijo suíço e no outro ele não estava mais lá e só sobraram as inúmeras armas ninjas caídas no chão.

- Você não precisava ter me salvado, eu poderia ter me virado sozinho! – a pequena Hyuuga ouviu ao seu lado.

- E ver você virar queijo suíço? Não obrigado. - Itachi segurava Sasuke embaixo do braço e em uma das suas mãos havia uma kunai, a qual usara para defender seu irmão.

- Hump! – Sasuke virou a cara com desgosto, não queria ser salvo pelo irmão. Hinata ficou impressionada com a habilidade do Uchiha mais velho.

- Mas porque havia essa armadilha por aqui? – Itachi perguntou para Hinata.

- Aqui é uma área de treinamento, então há armadilhas por todo o lugar, por isso peço que tomem cuidado. – a primogênita pediu e Itachi apenas assimilou com a cabeça.

- Hinata-chan, você não tinha uma irmã? – o garoto perguntou.

- Hanabi deve estar com Ne... – Hinata sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e tinha a sensação de estar sendo observada. -... Neji-niisama.

A menina se virou e viu da onde vinha aquela sensação quando um garoto um pouco mais velho que ela, e que usava um chapéu ninja andava em sua direção, acompanhado por uma pequena menininha de cabelos compridos – diferentes dos seus curtos – de tons negros meio azulados, assim como os seus.

- Então você é o noivo da Onee-sama? – Hanabi analisava de cima abaixo o garoto em sua frente.

- Não, não, é aquele ali. – Itachi apontou para seu irmão ao notar o engano da mais nova.

- Ah. – a garotinha se limitou a dizer.

Neji enviou um olhar de desprezo para Sasuke, irritando-o.

- Se você tiver alguma coisa para falar, porque não fala na cara? – o Uchiha perguntou encarando Neji.

- Você não me parece forte. Você não merece se casar com a Hinata-sama. – o garoto de olhos perolados falou curto e grosso.

- Maldito! – Sasuke gritou e Itachi o segurou para que evitasse uma briga. Esse foi o inicio da rixa de Neji e Sasuke.

***

Poucos anos depois, Hyuuga Hikari morreu de uma enfermidade. No mesmo ano, Hyuuga Hinata foi sequestrada, e logo depois, Hyuuga Hizashi, pai de Neji, foi morto no lugar de Hyuuga Hiashi. Neji nunca mais falou propriamente com Hinata depois disso.

Pouco tempo depois do sequestro, o Clã Uchiha foi completamente dizimado por Uchiha Itachi, e somente um sobrevivente viveu para contar a história: Uchiha Sasuke. Com o fim do Clã, o noivado foi cancelado.

Um por um, foram deixando-a sozinha, as expectativas sobre Hinata foram aumentando. Antes que percebessem, todos a haviam abandonado.

E foi nesse mesmo ano que conheceu Naruto e a ilusão começou.

* * *

**-**

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

_Sorte por estar apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga_

_Sorte por ter estado onde estive_

_Sorte por estar voltando para casa de novo_

_-

* * *

_

Sasuke explorava sua boca de uma forma ardente e logo Hinata se viu retribuindo aquele beijo desesperado. Seus dedos começaram a brincar com o cabelo do rapaz e, em resposta, Sasuke a pressionou contra a parede da cabana. Quando finalmente seus pulmões pediram ar, Hinata conseguiu dizer entre arfadas:

- Não faça... – antes que pudesse ao menos completar a frase, Sasuke a beijou rapidamente.

- Eu não vou te deixar ir. – ele disse confiante, pressionando-a com mais força contra a parede. – Não vou te dar para mais ninguém.

- Ah! – exclamou a Hyuuga quando Sasuke a beijou novamente.

Hinata não reclamou, sabia que não poderia contra Sasuke. A cada beijo que ele lhe dava, a cada carícia que trocavam, o corpo de Hinata ficava cada vez mais quente, parecia que estava pegando fogo. Sua mente ficou completamente em branco e tudo o que podia pensar era no shinobi de cabelos e olhos negros.

- E-Eu... não... quero que você... me deixe ir... – Hinata conseguiu falar entre as caricias que recebia. Sasuke parou de beijar o pescoço da moça.

- Repete o que você disse. – pediu a olhando com expectativa.

- Eu não quero que você me deixe ir. – repetiu um pouco envergonhada, olhando da mesma forma para o rapaz.

O peito de Sasuke se aqueceu com aquelas palavras, olhou incrédulo para a garota por meros segundos antes de beijá-la novamente, a querendo mais do que nunca. Hinata sentiu a diferença daquele beijo. Era intenso, mas de alguma forma gentil.

As carícias eram cada vez mais íntimas, e ambos se sentiam mais quentes a cada toque. Logo chegara ser insuportável permanecer com roupas. Peça por peça, Sasuke despiu Hinata, revelando as curvas delineadas que eram escondidas pelas grandes roupas que a kunoichi teimava em usar. Sasuke não odiava aquelas roupas, assim somente ele poderia ver aquela beleza escondida da Hyuuga.

Sasuke queria aquela mulher, não por ser a primogênita Hyuuga, não por ser sua ex-noiva e muito menos por ser sua amiga de infância. Ele simplesmente queria Hyuuga Hinata porque a amava. E ela a queria aqui, e ele a queria agora. Não podia mais se segurar. Por isso a _abraçou_.

* * *

**-**

**Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

_Sorte por estamos apaixonados de qualquer jeito_

_Sorte por ter ficado onde nós ficamos_

_Sorte por estar voltando para casa algum dia_

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**-

* * *

**

Estavam deitados sobre algumas peças de roupas, Hinata se cobria com o kimono de Sasuke, aspirando aquele doce perfume de hortênsias que tanto amava, encostada sobre o peito nu do rapaz. Ela o fizera. Ela havia se entregado completamente, de corpo e alma para o shinobi renegado. Nunca havia deixado ninguém ser tão íntimo com ela como havia deixado Sasuke fazê-lo. Hinata dera sua inocência para o Uchiha e não estava arrependida.

- Fique comigo. – Sasuke murmurou passando a mão pelos cabelos de Hinata.

Nesses dez anos que se passaram, muitas coisas podem ter mudado. Muitas das quais Hinata poderia ainda não saber e só viria a conhecer mais para frente. Muitas idas e muitas vindas, vidas que se acabaram e vidas que começaram. Muitas mudanças aconteceram. E a kunoichi se sentia sortuda de poder ficar do lado daquele que tanto amava. Estava disposta a perder tudo para permanecer junto a ele.

- Sim. – respondeu.

Seu futuro pode ter vários caminhos, só depende de sua sorte se Hinata escolherá o caminho certo. Mas Hinata tinha certeza de uma coisa: ela seguiria aquele ninja até o inferno se fosse necessário.

-

_"Uma pessoa não procura a __sorte__, é a __sorte__ que procura a pessoa."_

(Provérbio Turco)

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.: Notas da Autora :.**

~ Descobri uma coisa muito chocante: EU NÃO CONSIGO ESCREVER SOBRE O SASUKE! Sério, saiu tão OOC que chega a ser inacreditável. Mil desculpas por isso! ;____;

Eu fiz ele rir! Tipo, RIR! Eu sei, eu sei, impossivel.

~ Muito obrigada Fabi! Você é a melhor beta do mundo!! *---*

~ Ah, eu não faço a mínima ideia do nome da mãe da Hinata, então chutei um nome qualquer (escolhi Hikari porque tem a ver com luz, que nem a maioria dos nomes dos personagens do clã Hyuuga).

~ Eu IA fazer um hentai, mas não rolou! D:

Eu tentei, tentei mesmo, mas não ficou bom, me desculpem por isso.

Ah, notem que o verbo "abraçar" ali encima tem um duplo sentido. Para quem ainda não entendeu o significado, sugiro que leiam mangás de Shinjo Mayu, ela usa esse termo frequentemente em suas obras.

~ Sobre a história da fic: No caso, Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Sasuke são forçados a se tornarem noivos pelo bem dos dois Clãs. Mas mesmo assim, os dois viram bastante amigos por serem forçados a ficar juntos boa parte do tempo. Hinata sente afeição por Itachi por ele ter cuidado dela quando era pequena, por isso ela se sente magoada quando Sasuke diz que o matou, mesmo que não tendo sido culpa dele. Sasuke conhecia os Hyuugas muito bem para saber que Hinata não sentia nada por Neji e que por isso ele sabia que ainda tinha chance. Qualquer dúvida a mais sobre a fic, e que gostaria de ser respondida, por favor, coloque nas reviews :D

~ Eu não tenho muito comentários para falar dessa fic, só que ela não saiu do jeito que eu queria, mas espero que você tenha gostado dela mesmo assim.

~ Deixem os seus comentários, isso deixa uma autora baka feliz *-*. É só clicar em no botãozinho escrito _"Review this Story/Chapter"_ e deixar a sua opinião. :D

~ Espero que tenham gostado.

Kisu's :*****, _Amandy-san_


End file.
